Dorothy/Companion
Dorothy is an optional boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party alongside her sisters. Recruitment Either make peace between the plant tribe and insect tribe or side with the plants. Afterwards, you can pay them 10,000G to hire all three. If you decline once, they lower the price to 5,000G. Decline twice and they'll throw in a small medal. They will not bargain any lower then that. They can not be recruited if you side with the insect tribe. Biography One of 3 Canaan Sisters. They were hired to take out the insect tribe. If you make peace between the tribes, they are all taken out by Tezcatlipoca. Afterwards, without a job the party can hire them in order to recruit them. If you side with the insects, they gang up on the party, but are ultimately defeated. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My older sister Raffia has a stubborn personality. It takes a month for her to thoroughly melt prey." "I like meat, fufufu..." "I am the youngest of the three sisters. I actually have a lot of things to worry about." "We three sisters share a lot in common... We are connected by a passionate bond." "Queen Alraune... I respect her. But I'm embarrassed by her pacifism..." "We are able to subsist on minimal water and sunlight. This is the strength of a carnivore..." "I'll trap you and melt you..." "Carnivorous plants are so cruel... fufufu" "My older sister Deana is always cool and collected. Sometimes I get scared..." "This meat had better be of high-quality..." "Here, use this to feel refreshed..." (+1 Restorative.) "Play with this money however you like..." (+ 1845G) "I'll give you a leaf, take care of it..." (+1 Strange Leaf) "I'm hungry... Could you give me some meat?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Aren't you kind, fufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I'll remember this... "I'd like to play a little, could you give me some money...?" (Give 1107G) *Yes - "Aren't you kind, fufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'll remember this... "Fish is my favorite food, won't you give me some...?" (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "Aren't you kind, fufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'll remember this..." "Venus flytraps and pitcher plants... I wonder which one you prefer?" *Venus flytrap - "Fufu, good boy... As you wish, I'll melt you in my Venus flytrap." (+10 Affinity) *Pitcher plant - "Hmph, you have poor taste. I'd better let my older sister melt you." (-5 Affinity) *I don't like either - "Really... How unfortunate. Because you will now be melted like an insect." (-5 Affinity) "My older sisters Raffia and Deana frequently get into arguments. What should I do to end them...?" *Listen to both of their stories - "Yeah, I'll listen to their grievances. I'll try it next time." *Kill both of them - "I'm always fighting so I can do that, but... I ultimately hope they can reach a settlement." *Last one standing wins - "You're very simplistic. I like that..." (+10 Affinity) "Without war, mercenaries do not make money... Do you prefer peace more?" *I prefer peace - "Well, that usually is the case..." *I prefer war - "You're not a mercenary, but you prefer war... You're somewhat frightening." (-5 Affinity) *I prefer being between peace and war - "Why would you stay there? You're amusing..." (+10 Affinity) "What do you think about mercenary work...?" *Cool - "Right... I don't feel bad about it." (+10 Affinity) *Barbaric - "Hmph, It is because we shed blood that there can be peace." (-5 Affinity) *Dogs of war! - "What?!" (-5 Affinity) "It's very difficult when you have two older sisters. Don't you also want a brother or a sister?" *I want a brother - "Yes, that is healthy..." *I want a sister - "I wonder if you aren't thinking of anything lewd...?" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want one - "Hmph, you're a boring guy..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Dorothy: "Let's go eat some enemies quickly... Otherwise I'll eat your friends." With Raffia: Dorothy: "Ah, Raffia... Has any prey gotten inside your pitcher?" Raffia: "Hey hey... Don't look inside my pitcher. If you want prey, catch it yourself." Dorothy: "But Raffia, you're always soaking high-quality prey. Couldn't you share just a little with your adorable younger sister...?" Raffia: "It can't be helped... Here, I'll share the meat of this wild boar." With Deana: Dorothy: "Deana, I'm hungry..." Deana: "We are mercenaries. If you're hungry, eat some enemies..." Dorothy: "I'm hungry..." Deana: "Damn it, it's no use... Here's some spending money." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Dorothy: "I'm hungry... I'd like to eat people once in a while..." Dorothy is complaining to herself... happens 2nd Action: Dorothy: "I have to photosynthesize once in a while... " Dorothy is laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 3rd Action: Dorothy: "I'll make you dissolve in my digestive juices..." uses Digestive Slime on a random foe 4th Action: Dorothy: "I can't go on like this!" Dorothy ran away! ...But she didn't know the way and soon came back. happens 5th Action: Dorothy: "Please eat this..." Dorothy presents a gift! Mandarin Orange Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Canaan Sisters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2